Almost There
by lilval06
Summary: It's a oneshot that takes place when ObiWan is still an apprentice. It's sort of a series of events that lead QuiGon to finally trust and love his new apprentice.


Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fanfiction. The author is not making money off of it. Star Wars, all its characters, etc, belong to George Lucas.

I imagine that this takes place when Obi-Wan is approximately 13 or 14.

**

* * *

**

Almost There

"I'm almost there. I'm almost there. I'm almost there…" Obi-Wan repeated this statement over and over in his head. Obi-Wan didn't know what he had almost reached, and he didn't know why he kept repeating those three words, but he did know that they were important, that he could not forget these words. They were taking him somewhere, giving him strength to go on, for he had to keep going, he just had to. But for what? That wasn't important right now. At this moment all he had to do was keep his feet moving. Obi-Wan could feel the freshly fallen snow seeping through his clothes, he could feel the call of darkness as it beckoned him to join it, but Obi-Wan would keep going, he would not give up. Wherever he was now, wherever he was going, he would reach it. "I'm almost there."

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn sat staring out the window of the hostel on planet Trintonomia. It was snowing. _Is Obi-Wan out in that snow? Is Obi-Wan even still alive? _"NO!" Qui-Gon told himself softly but sternly. He would not think like that, he would not give up until he had proof. Obi-Wan is still alive, he _is _still out there, somewhere, waiting for Qui-Gon to rescue him. He would not give up when he was so close to finding Obi-Wan. It had been such a simple, routine mission; protect the ambassador of Trintonomia from the rebel separatists, the council had ordered. It was supposed to be a relaxing easy mission, then Obi-Wan and him had become separated when the ambassador was attacked. It was his fault that his apprentice had left. He was just trying to prove himself to the highly esteemed master, Obi-Wan was just trying to gain Qui-Gon's approval. But what did he do, he simply led the ambassador to safety and then waited for his Padawan to return, but Obi-Wan never came back. He had been successful in drawing away their attackers, but Obi-Wan had vanished in the process. Qui-Gon had gone looking for his apprentice but had found no clue as to wear the missing child could have been. Now, nearly a month later, Qui-Gon was beginning to loose hope. _And just when I was finally getting close to the child, finally letting him into my heart, I was finally able to trust the boy and he was beginning to trust me. I didn't care about him enough though. One truly does not realize what they are taking for granted until it is gone. _

But then there was a small spark of hope, it came suddenly and abruptly, and faded quickly, but it had been there, Qui-Gon had felt his apprentice's presence. Though the feeling had vanished, Qui-Gon could still pinpoint the exact location of where his apprentice had been. "Hold on Obi-Wan. I coming for you, I'm almost there, just hold on, just a bit longer. I'm almost there."

* * *

This is it. This is the end. Obi-Wan could feel the life draining slowly out of him, after weeks of torture and after walking for endless miles, Obi-Wan could no longer go on. He sunk to his knees, his mantra forgotten. All Obi-Wan could see and all Obi-Wan knew now was the darkness that was slowly gaining control of his mind and body. He couldn't hold on any longer. "I'm sorry," he whispered, but didn't know to whom as the wind carried off his sorrowful apology. Obi-Wan could feel something nagging at the back of his mind, something was telling him he couldn't give up, that he had to get up, he had to keep going, he had to do something, but Obi-Wan was too tired to listen to the voices anymore. He felt himself drifting, away from his pain, away from the memories of the last month, and away from the family and friends that he couldn't remember at the moment. They didn't matter though; all that mattered was that this was the end.

* * *

As Qui-Gon neared the spot where his Padawan had last been, he felt the bond between them grow, but as quickly as it had been gaining strength it began to die. Qui-Gon could feel the life rapidly leaving his apprentice. "No! Obi-Wan, you have to fight it, you have to stay with me." But his pleas went unanswered. Obi-Wan had to hold, had to live just a little bit longer. "I'm almost there Obi-Wan, please, please don't leave me."

* * *

Obi-Wan had succumbed to the darkness. He rejoiced in the oblivion, he rejoiced the end to his bleak existence. 

"But you're not dead yet Obi-Wan." A female voice said.

"W-Who are you?"

"You could say, I'm something of an angel, an angel of death and of life.

"Arthenia."

"You always were a brilliant child Obi-Wan. I see you have heard of me."

"But why me? In every tale that I've heard of you, people see you when they're not supposed to die, that you bring them back to life, because they are important and it's not their time to go. Why are you saving me? I'm not worth it."

"You're worth more than you give yourself credit for, Obi-Wan. The galaxy needs you. Qui-Gon needs you."

"Qui-Gon, I had almost forgotten him."

"You need to return to them Obi-Wan, you need to turn back and return to the living. It's not your time to go."

"I don't have what it takes. I can't do it."

"Yes you can Obi-Wan. You do have what it takes, you can do it."

"No, I can't. I'm weak, I'm pathetic."

"Obi-Wan you are not weak, you are not pathetic. I believe in you, Qui-Gon believes in you."

"But _they _told me…"

"What they told you was wrong. Obi-Wan look at me. Everything that man told you was a lie, but you can believe me, you can trust me. You are not a failure. Obi-Wan, you are almost there. You will make it, you can do it. All you have to do is get up."

"Qui-Gon doesn't care about me, he just wants me to go away and that is exactly what happened."

"He does care about you, Obi-Wan, he just doesn't know how to show it. You have to give him another chance Obi-Wan, the future of the galaxy depends on the decision you make today. You must return, he is waiting for you."

"I will do it. I can do it. I will make it. Do or do not, there is no try."

"It's time to go Obi-Wan, are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

Do or do not there is no try.

"Wake up, Obi-Wan," was Arthenia's last words as the darkness that consumed Obi-Wan began to fade.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Obi-Wan whispered as he opened his eyes to the harsh sunlight. The wind still whipped around him and it had covered his body in a thin layer of snow. Obi-Wan willed his body to work as he slowly made his way to his feet. He would succeed, he had to. Arthenia believed in him, Qui-Gon believed in him, he could do it. He was almost there, he could feel it. Obi-Wan took one shaky step forward as he willed the world to stop spinning before his eyes. He steadied himself with the trees and began the agonizingly long journey toward his goal.

* * *

Qui-Gon had felt his apprentice leave this world, he had felt the child's spirit leave, but it was almost as if time had reversed itself, for there was that familiar feeling of the bond he shared with Obi-Wan. His Padawan was still alive, as highly impossible as it sounded, it was true. The boy was still with the living. Qui-Gon quickly picked up his pace with a renowned spirit as he continued in search of the apprentice who had been missing for far too long. 

Deftly, Qui-Gon ran through the snow covered forest, until he found what he was looking for. There, straight ahead, was his Padawan. Time had not boded well for his young apprentice, but the child was alive, his Padawanwas still alive. Qui-Gon could not contain his glee as he sprinted towards his apprentice. He reached the child just in time to prevent the youngling from falling face first into the snow after tripping on an unseen root.

Obi-Wan had been expecting to feel pain, he had expected to land face first into the snow, but when he opened his eyes, he saw two hands holding him up. The owner of the hands turned him around and Obi-Wan saw himself staring into the face of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had never been so relieved in his entire life. Qui-Gon wrapped his strong arms around the boy, who had been reduced to virtually skin and bones in the last month. Obi-Wan felt warmth for the first time in a long time; he was so overpowered with emotions, that he could not stop the tears as they began flowing from his eyes. Qui-Gon engulfed the child in his arms as Obi-Wan sobbed, whispering soothing words to calm the frightened teen. Qui-Gon wished that he could just stay with his Padawan wrapped in his arms forever, but Obi-Wan needed medical attention and he needed it yesterday. Qui-Gon attempted to gently pick Obi-Wan up, but he still heard the slight gasp that Obi-Wan had attempted to hide. It went forgotten for now, but mystery still wrapped around the child. There was that one nagging question, lying in the back of Qui-Gon's mind, rapidly growing with his cruiousity. Qui-Gon knew it wasn't the time or place for such questions, but he had to know...

"Obi-Wan, I felt you die, you were dead, how, I mean, not that I'm not relieved, but how..?"

"Arthenia." Arthenia, the guardian angel of all that was pure in a galaxy full of hate and pain.

Qui-Gon looked up towards the sun, towards Arthenia; he knew she could hear him, for she was his guardian angel as well.

_Arthenia, thank you for saving my son. _

And all would be okay between Master and Apprentice for Qui-Gon finally realized, that this was meant to be.


End file.
